Dark Secrets Ch 2
by heartandsoul76
Summary: Someviolence and slight racism (to show a point) Olivia and Fitz found out Marcus found out the truth. And goes to talk to him.


Dark Secrets

Chapter 2: He Shot My Father.

Rated M Some violence and slight racism(to show a point).

30 minutes later

"Oh, my god." Abby said as Fitz and Olivia walks in.

"You seems relive to see us, what's wrong?"

Fitz immediately notice the glass wall. "Liv, Marcus found out."

Olivia looks up and see the wall. "Oh. How? I mean I know how, he got help from the best, but who told him he was adopted?

"His mother on her death bed. He ask us to investigate it. Neither one of look surprise, so I take it ya'll knew all along who Marcus was and who ya'll was to each other."

"Quinn it's not what you think?"

"Then why don't you explain to us what it is?"

"I raped her when she was ten, I was 20… we gave the child up for adoptation. Olivia forgave me. We wanted to know get to know our son without him judging us or his self, so we opt not to tell him. End of story."

"Wait, you were 18."

"Yes, but the paperwork probably said 16 so it wouldn't go on my permanent record."

"I thought it would have been buried."

"Nothing is ever buried and if so it can always be dug up. I meant ya'll are proof of that."

"Do you want to tell me why you choose to forgive a rapist, after what he had done to you?!" Abby said.

"Abby, this is really between, Fitz, Marcus, and me. We should really go and find him. Maybe I will talk to you later about it, but right now, we should really focus on Marcus. I know he really hurting right now."

They turn to leave. "Ah, Fitz…" He stops and looks at Charlie. "Watch your back. Marcus is really piss. He said he was going to find you and kill you and I don't think he was talking out of anger."

Fitz sighs. "Thanks for the warning." He said letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Huck found Marcus in a bar. The same one that he and Olivia often meant at when no one else would talk to her. "So do you have a gun?" Huck ask sitting beside him at the bar.

"No I was thinking about killing him with my bare hands."

"Careful. He used to be B613. One of the originals, his father would have made sure of that. You may want to think your plan through."

"What do you suggest I do Huck?"  
"Talk to him. Listen to what he got to say. I am sure he has been training to be an assassinate since he was 6. It couldn't have been easy for him to go from that to the president of the United States. You have to learn to live a normal life, well, what the average person considerate a normal life would be, not your kind of normal. And that is not easy for anyone coming out of B613."

"So you think he is just going to tell me all the evil stuff he did for command. Right?"  
"I doubt it. He already live it. Am sure he doesn't want to live it again. But I am sure he is really sorry for all that he had done."

"Even killing my father, huh?"

"What?"  
"When I first meant him, I knew his face and his name sound familiar. He is the one that shot my father in the head, in front of me, simply for being black."

"Your adopted father."

"The only man I ever knew as my father. My father told me as he lied there on the ground to forgive him. He was probably following orders. I had no idea what he meant by that. But I do now."

Olivia had an idea where to find Marcus, so she drove. Fitz just sat in the passenger side quiet.

June 1, 1996

"Son, before you go back to base, I have a job for you to do." Jerry said stopping a 38 year old Fitz at the door.

"What?"  
"I need you to killed Mark for me."

"Your assistant."

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"Because he found out about some things he shouldn't of. Shoot him face to face, in the head, in front of his son. Make it look like your member of KKK someone who believe in white power and feels like all blacks should be killed. Then kill his son."

"And if I don't…"

"Then I will kill that little nigger of yours that you like. Understand? And you won't make it back to base."

"You're not command. Not anymore."

"Which is all the reason for you to do what I ask? Now do it. I want it done tonight."

Present day

"Fitz, baby, are you ok?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah." He said.

The bar

"He was dress as a cop. He pull my father over. Demanded that we get out of the car. My dad asked….

June 1, 1996

"What did I do officer?" Fitz made him and Marcus stand in front of the headlights so they could see him.

Mark stared at him. "Nothing. I just hate niggers and they all should die." And he shot Mark in the head. Then got into his car and drove off. I immediately hit the ground with my father, who said. "Forgive him. He was just following orders." And on that note he died. 


End file.
